The Old Republic: A Necessary Sacrifice (Book 4)
by MikeRayburn2481
Summary: With his lover and Jedi partner Kira Carson taken by the Mand'alor Artus Lok. Jedi Kai-kwon Deo, with his old friends, and a new ally in Akaavi Spaar, will need to find Kira and end Lok's reign before the Empire can use his newly revitalized Mandalorians to turn the tide of the war back in their favor.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sarusa Sabasoo swirled her wine glass around as she stared blankly at her datapad, thinking of the next article she could write that would refocus the Republic on the importance of winning the war. She hadn't filed anything for a couple of weeks since the Jedi Knight Kai-kwon Deo sent her the datafile with his plea to the Republic citizenry for their continued patience and support. It wasn't the interview she wanted but it had had an effect none the less. Heroes like Deo could rouse the public from its apathy, but it took the daily grind of reporters like her to keep it from going dormant again.

She was currently on the snow covered, mountainous continent of Escua on the planet Lantilles. It was a rural human world on the very edge of the northern Slice. More specifically she was in the Hotel Ayote bar in the small mountain town of the same name, overlooked by the Republic Army's Fort Koa. Lantilles was the current staging area for the 305's invasion of Contruum, just across the invisible border that separated the Slice from the Trans-Hydian.

She couldn't imbed until a beachhead was established on the enemy planet, so until then she was killing time and looking for being-interest stories.

She drained the last of her wine and set the empty glass back down. She was just getting ready to turn off the screen when she felt someone step up next to her.

"Ex-excuse me miss? Can I get you another…of whatever you were having"?

The voice was meek and timid, not trying to be suave or overly confident…which she hated. But she wasn't in the mood to put up with the advances tonight.

"No thank you. I'm fine," she said without taking her eyes off the datapad on the bar.

"O-ok…sorry to bother you," the young voice answered.

As she felt him walk away something made her shut off the screen and turn to look at the fleeing suitor. He was young, human, and in a private's dress uniform. She looked ahead of him to see if he was returning to a group of other young drunken humans, she knew her race was considered very attractive and a rare 'get', but there was none. He was walking back to a small empty table.

"Private," she called and he turned around rather quickly. She beckoned him to come back.

When he did she patted the seat next to him. He took it with a shy grin and said, "change your mind"?

"Not about you buying me a drink." He looked confused. "But I'll buy you one".

He didn't put up a fuss or act emasculated, which was nice. He got a Lomin ale and she another wine. He was handsome. With his short brown hair combed forward and deep green eyes with cheeks that blushed easily…but he was also probably ten or twelve years younger than her. She could tell he was nervous, and she didn't want to make this painful for him.

"So are you with the 305?"

He nodded over a gulp of ale. "Yes miss…"

"Sarusa".

"I'm Uli," he said in kind and they shook hands.

"What kind of name is Uli"?

"I'm from Dantooine."

"Wow...Dantooine eh? Were you there under Imperial rule"?

His eyes darkened with anger and he looked away. "Yes".

"I can sympathize," she said earnestly.

"Your planet was under their rule too? She thought for a moment he might've been playing coy.

"You mean you don't know where I'm from"?

"No…I'm sorry, should I"?

"Not necessarily. Do you know what I am"? He looked embarrassed but shook his head.

"I just thought you were beautiful". She blushed despite herself.

"I'm from a small farm family…we weren't really connected to the rest of the galaxy," he added sheepishly.

She was slightly surprised, considering her people had become something of a hyper-sexualized race for humanoids throughout the galaxy…but he was from Dantooine, a planet she heard made Lantilles look like Galactic City. "It's okay. I'm a Pantoran from Aruze"

He looked relieved. "That's just a system over" he said excited for her.

She gave a knowing smile before putting her glass down. "I know. And I'll be there when we free it."

"So are you with the resistance movement?...if it's alright to ask?"

She took a sip of her wine and nodded as she swallowed. "In my own way I like to think…I'm a reporter".

His look turned flustered. "Oh…really? What bureau do you work for?" He threw in abruptly to cover his unease.

"I'm with RNS." His relief returned in the form of a large exhale.

"I see you've gotten the run down from your superiors about which reporters are on your side and which aren't?" she asked, smiling over her wine glass.

He nodded. "Pretty much. We're told to stay away from HG, Holo-net Galactica".

She gave him a rye chuckle at that. "I don't blame you at all for that".

Uli loosened up over the next forty minutes as they talked about her work. The different battles she covered. Her expose on the now famous Jedi Kai-Kwon Deo, which was the only thing that took his attention from her. He told her how he and his friend Aron used to play in the Jedi ruins on Dantooine as kids, pretending to be the warrior monks saving the galaxy. She found out he was nineteen, which made him ten years younger than her. At some point in the conversation he had seen her wedding necklace and asked if she was married. Maybe just to see what he would do, she had said she was. But after a moment of what could've been disappointment, he was lively and talkative again, uncaring that she was seemingly unavailable. She also found out he had just completed basic, and tomorrow he would leave for his first combat operation.

"So did Aron enlist with you?" she asked, taking another sip of her new glass of wine.

This time he was quiet for more than a moment. He didn't have to say it. She put a hand on his. "I'm sorry".

He tensed at the contact for a moment, but nodded his gratitude. He swallowed visibly before looking up into her eyes, his hazel eyes glassing over. "He was killed for throwing a dumb bomb at an APC convoy…I tried to stop it…maybe I should've tackled him…"

"-don't" she said sternly but warmly…"don't blame yourself. Don't go down that path".

He gave his head a quick shake. "I know I shouldn't…but I knew how angry he was. The Empire had just seized his family farm in the 'interest of the war effort'. They had nowhere to go so they moved in with us…they were too proud for that and my father…my father was too much of a coward to let them stay for long," he shook his head, angrily this time.

"After Aron was killed my father forced them out…didn't want to be tied to the parents of an agitator. It wasn't too long after that they disappeared…arrested for subversive activities we heard later."

He looked up finally, a streak running down each cheek. "A couple years later we got the news of Yag'Dhul through the underground. It wasn't long after that the Republic ships moved in. My father did everything but chain me to the wall to keep me from helping the resistance. But once the Republic got control of Dantooine again, I said goodbye to my mother, my little sister, and left for the nearest recruiter…that was six months ago".

He took a long pull from his ale, almost choking as it washed over the lump in his throat. "You know, your father was just trying to protect you"

"Yeah?" he half-coughed. He looked bitter but assured. "Where would this galaxy be if everyone just did that?"

She had no answer to that. "Remember I said I was married?"

He nodded, unsure of where this was headed.

"I was married. In a way I still feel I am. My husband was killed when Azure was annexed by the Empire".

He looked stunned and reciprocated her earlier gesture by placing his hand on hers and squeezing. "I'm so sorry Sarusa".

She felt an ache in her stomach, both for herself and his genuine sympathy.

They were silent for a long minute before Uli stood up. "It-it's been really nice talking to you…But I should head back to the barracks. Will you be on Lantilles for a while?"

She finished the last swallow of her wine before turning to look at the young human. "What time is check in for you tomorrow?"

He flushed, even more unsure of where this was headed. "Midday. We debark at starset".

She reached out and took his hand. "Then stay".

The lift doors had barely closed before she pushed him up against the wall and kissed him forcefully. She hadn't kissed anyone since her husband died and had never kissed a human at all. They tasted different. He tensed for a moment, but the moment passed quickly and he reciprocated, turning her back into the lift wall and moving his lips down her neck.

They got to her room in a fit of laughter as he tripped over the foyer step.

"You must be a really good journalist", he said looking around at the suite visibly impressed.

"I am" she answered truthfully. She grabbed his hand and led him to the room.

Kissing him as he walked backward before stumbling back onto the bed.

She parted, before looking into his eyes, "Uli have you ever been with a woman? Human or otherwise?"

His eyes darted left and right before he stammered, "you mean…?"

She nodded, biting the corner of her lower lip. He shook his. "No, not like that".

"Alright…I'll be right back".

She left him sitting there stunned, before disappearing into the fresher.

She looked at herself in the mirror for a good long while. She had told herself that she was doing this for Uli, and she knew a big part of that was true. She had grown so attached to these men, many still boys like Uli, who died face down or crying out for their mothers on planets they had never heard of. She knew the statistics for new recruits opening a beachhead like Uli would be doing tomorrow night; he had less than a thirty percent chance to make it back. If he couldn't beat the odds she wanted him to have one night to remember. But in truth she was doing this for herself as well. She had spent two years wallowing in grief over Ves. She wanted to be touched again, held, and loved. She wiped the beginnings of a tear and opened the door.

Uli's mouth fell open visibly as she sauntered to the bed and she had to try to hide a chuckle at his innocence. He at least had his jacket and shirt off under the covers.

Technically they would make love three times throughout the night. Each time Uli got more comfortable. By the end it turned into a night they both could hold on to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"The last Sokoa heard from her sources, Artus Lok was moving forces to Contruum to shore up the Empire's defenses against the Republic's advance. I can say many things about Lok, but he's a Mandalorian…he'll be on Contruum with his men" the Zabraki Mandalorian, Akaavi Spaar, said with a mixture of disgust and begrudging respect.

"Then Contruum it is" Azi Zanek-Riggs said, twisting her pilot's chair back to the controls of her YT-8000 named _True North_ after an old saying by her deceased rescuer and adoptive father, Luke Zanek.

Jedi Knight Kai-Kwon Deo managed to drape himself over both Azi's, and her husband Corso's, pilots chairs. "Contruum is a no-fly zone right now, we'll need to jump in as close to the gravity well as possible, and stay within thirty meters of the deck once we hit atmo. Can you handle that?"

His twi'lek friend gave him a mocking look of incredulity, but Kai-Kwon was in no mood for levity. "Is that a yes?"

She shot a quick look at Corso. "Hold off for a moment babe."

The usually chatty human from Ord Mantell only nodded his understanding. Azi unbuckled herself and stood, placing a steering hand on the Jedi's robed arm as she passed him. He knew what she was going to say, but he valued her opinion more than anyone outside the Order, so he reluctantly let her pull him back to the ship's central recreation quarter.

She took a seat in front of the dejarik board and Kai-Kwon let himself collapse beside her.

For a minute they just sat, Azi taking up his hand in hers.

"Kai, you know I've been telling you for years to let yourself really feel the emotions we all feel. But I'm not a Jedi. What's good for me and Corso may not be good for you. I'm trying to imagine what Kira would say if she was here. And all I can think of is the disappointment she would feel in herself for letting your relationship turn you from the light-" she held up a hand forestalling his rising retort. "-I am not saying you're falling to the Dark side. I am only saying I have never seen you like this before…never felt you like this. You scared me on Dxun, only for a moment, I know, but in the time I've known you there has never been a moment where your presence hasn't calmed me or inspired me. I believe, by the Force, that we will get Kira and Taneer back. But I feel Kira would want me to try and prepare you for the possibility we won't."

He looked away. Unable to entertain the notion right now. "You need to decide who you want to be if that happens; a Jedi, or a vengeful lover? And you need to think about who Kira would want you to be."

He leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, and looked at the durasteel floor between his boots. She saw the profile of a single tear streak down his cheek. After a moment she placed a reassuring hand on his wrist. "If that day comes, I'll be with you either way. You know that right?"

That got a quick nod. "And Corso will be there as well…because he will do whatever I tell him to." That got the slightest hint of a smile. "Good. With that out of the way why don't we rethink our suicide mission here. If Lok intended to kill them he would've done it on Dxun like he did everyone else there. He wants to find out what they know-"

"-which means torture" he croaked from beside her.

She put a hand on his shoulder. "Kai there's no path forward where we come out of this without a cut. Probably a deep one too."

She let that sink in before continuing. "What I'm proposing is that we head to the forward base. And then work with the army to retake Contruum AND save our friends."

After a moment Kai-Kwon patted her hand still on his shoulder, and with that her job was done. She left him there alone with his thoughts, and headed back to the cockpit. Lantilles was at least half a day away.

"I'm going to say something to the garrison commander. They can't do this to us…and I won't have his men harassing you." He looked fierce, standing in the light of their small relocation domicile's lone window.

She reached out and grabbed his arm. "No, don't Ves, it's not worth it. I can look after myself," she pleaded, changing tact this time to make it seem his protection was offensive to her.

"It's worth it to me! I won't stand by while they bzzzzzz, and bzzzzzz bzzzzzz!"

She felt confused. "What?..Ves?! bzzzzzz"

She woke with a gasp. She looked to her left to see if she had woken Uli. She had gotten a little inebriated last night, but by the way he was holding her he seemed determined not to let her forget him. Satisfied he was still out cold, she stopped the incessant buzzing of her work comm by slapping it off the night stand. She removed Uli's arm as gently as possible and slipped out of the covers. It was cold on Lantilles southern hemisphere at sunrise and she hurried to the fresher to grab a robe.

With the door closed she activated the small cylinder.

"Sarusa, it's me," The amphibious voice on the other end announced.

"Yea Shasa, I'm up" she answered her Ishi-Tib editor, Shasa Saam.

"Then why are you whispering?" he nearly yelled.

"What's up Shasa?" He had always been far too interested in her personal life.

He let her evasion roll off his hunched, green back. "I cleared twenty thousand credits for you. There is a freighter captain named uhh, here it is, Kimian Zorel, waiting for you at a place called Sliders downtown. Apparently it's a little diner with decent breakfast. Get there quick."

"Alright, I'm leaving now. You're the best Saam," she said, peeling off her robe and turning on the sonic shower with her free hand.

"I know. And Sabasoo?"

"Yeah?"

"At least try and negotiate this time."

"I'll do my best but I'm a reporter on a deadline so you better get the company write off tab opened."

She cut off what was sure to be a snarky reply and jumped in the shower. Looks like she was going to be there for the invasion after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Instead of ruining last night with the awkward fumbling that always accompanied a morning after. She instead left an old fashioned note on the pillow next to the contently sleeping human, and called a public speeder to take her to Sliders, just fifteen minutes from her fairly posh hotel.

The place was an old fashioned working class diner, dressed up to celebrate the long haul freighter captains it usually serviced, with holos of famous pre-Republic navigators and even more infamous early Republic smugglers.

The two she was looking for weren't easy to miss; a small wiry human man and a large four armed ortolan, whose mass was spilling out of the booth they had chosen near the back of the greasy spoon.

The giant reptilian alien had his back to her as she approached but the man brightened noticeably at the sight of her. He started to slide out and stand but she waved him down and scooted into the booth next to him.

"Sarusa Sabasoo?" he asked extending a hand across his body while flashing his most roguish smile.

"Kimian Zorel?" she returned an awkward hand shake with her weaker left hand as he nodded to his partner, currently scarfing down more food than she ate in a day.

"This big lug is Jebbis Krell."

The ortolan looked up briefly and grunted before extending one of his lower arms across the table, while still scooping up food with his two upper arms.

She took just the end of his two large fingers in the palm of her hand.

"So you're trying to get down to Contruum?" Kimian asked her over his own steaming cup of caf.

"Down, and then over to the outskirts of the coming battle. My droid will do most of the work but we have to get him within about three klicks."

Kimian looked across to his partner who paused before giving a half shrug accompanied by another of his grunts.

"Dangerous work my partner thinks. I think he's right," the smuggler said, looking off in the distance as if to ponder his own mortality.

"If we get near the battle then we've done something really wrong," she said quickly.

"Well if these things ever go completely right, it would be a first…I'm-"

Another grunt from across the table. "-we're gonna have to say…pshh, thirty thousand…since I like you". He made his best 'I really shouldn't be doing this' face.

"I can transfer twenty thousand to you now."

The scrawny human couldn't help but flash a smile with his eyes to his now belching partner.

"You got yourself a charter." They shook hands again. _Well I did talk him down_ she thought to herself as she transferred her total allowance to the smuggler's personal account.

They had cleared atmosphere before lunch. And after another couple hours of waiting in Contruum's asteroid belt while fending off mild advances from Kimian and trying to relax over Jebbis's snoring, they had their entry window between passing pickets and sensors.

They put the small Corellian HWK-240 down on a rocky outcropping a good thirty kilometers from the site Sarusa had paid handsomely to confirm was the primary Mandalorian base the Republic forces wanted to capture by sunrise. They waited over some cheap hands of sabaac until about an hour before sunrise when Sarusa programmed YV-8 to fly to the outskirts of the base.

Once YV-8 over the horizon they hunkered down to wait out the night. Sarusa pulled out her datapad and punched up one of her favorite holovids, a love story set during the Jedi Civil War three centuries earlier. The subject forced her thoughts back to young Uli, undoubtedly sitting amongst his comrades in the back of a transport…most likely entering the system right about now.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Kimian plopping down at the end of the couch, and she brought her knees closer to her body to make room.

"whatcha watching?" he asked, trying to sound half-interested.

"Redemption" she answered with a half-smile.

"The sappy love story about the two Jedi?" he slyly draped his arm across the back of the couch, putting his hand next to her knee.

"Revan and Bastila…and it's not sappy" she bit back with playful heat. She sensed no danger from Kimian. Just harmless fawning.

"You know, they say single people tend to be bigger fans of romance vids," he shrugged.

She said nothing.

After some painful silence he made his long awaited move. "so…you gotta boyfriend?" he asked, drumming his fingers by her knee.

"Worse, for you that is," she said grabbing the small star necklace pendant and showing it to him.

"what? Your people confirm their wedding vows with a necklace?"

She nodded.

"oh…well…doesn't hurt to ask right?"

"no, it doesn't" she said with an honest smile.

He started to make a painfully awkward exit when Jebbis came bounding down from the cockpit, each step like a cannon blast thundering down the central corridor. They both turned to see Jebbis lumber into the room.

"Boss!...you better get up here, quick" the big alien said, his lower arms gripping his knees while his upper right arm waved them back up to the cockpit.

"we got contacts."

With that, Kimian leapt up. Sarusa was right behind him as they ran up the corridor together.

"There!" the big reptilian nearly yelled, pointing at the scanner. "Three contacts coming in fast."

Kimian brushed past him and took his pilot's chair, flipping switches that would point the scanner in their exact direction.

"Republic Navy?" Sarusa asked.

"Doubtful. Wouldn't they have already scouted by now? They should be landing in mass thirty klicks to the west, like now!" he snapped, starting to get frantic.

"If they keep their present course they're going to fly by two klicks to starboard."

"maybe it's a routine Mandalorian patrol and they don't even know we're here" Sarusa offered.

"That's no comfort," the ortolan said, pushing by her to take his co-pilot's seat. "If they're patrolling they'll be scanning and at 2 klicks will be shining like a nav beacon."

"even with everything off?!"

"If they got good enough scanners, they can detect the residual heat. Hell, SIS scanners could pick up our body heat from two klicks," Kimian said while gesturing to the jump seat behind her. "Sit down and strap in…we may need to make a quick getaway."

She did as she was told but not without protest. "what about YV-8? I can't leave him out here," she said while buckling herself in.

"Lady, it's a droid," Jebbis said, raising one large, scaly eyebrow at her.

"A droid carrying first hand footage of a crucial battle. Footage I paid top credit to get."

"We understand Sarusa, but if it's our lives or your news vid you know which option I'm taking," Kimian said with some sympathy.

"I'm not saying that. I'm just saying let's not jump at shadows here."

"Pipe down, here they come," Jebbis said, shushing her with his upper left hand.

She obeys without comment and looks up between the two smugglers and out the forward viewport. Cutting across the evening sky were two of sleekest, meanest fighters Sarusa had seen.

As if reading her thoughts Kimian offered, "Kom'rek's, Mando attack fighters…deadly."

"…good scanners too," the big alien slapped his partner in the shoulder, "you might want to start the burn."

"Now?!"

"If they're scanning, it won't make a bantha's backside whether the sublights are cooking or not."

"Fellas," Sarusa cut across their argument with an outstretched hand, "they're turning."

"Fierfek!" they both yelled in unison and began toggling switches.

"You good Jebs?" the human asked, starting to get up.

"I got this, man the turret" he answered, giving his partner a firm arm clasp and a stern look.

"Wait! You fly, I'll man the turret," Sarusa stood in his way.

"Do you know how?"

"Are you seriously planning to shoot those things down? Cause if you aren't I can keep them off us for a minute same as you."

Kimian looked down at his partner and they both shrugged before Kimian sat back in his pilot's seat.

"The ladder in the back, head up and strap in," the Ortolan yelled over his shoulder as he pulled up on the flightstick.

"Got it!" Sarusa yelled, hustling back down the corridor as she felt the ship start to vibrate and hum beneath her feet.

A few moments later, she had buckled herself into the hydraulic seat, which was designed to move with the turret, always keeping the shooter aligned with the cannon. The Mandalorians had been far enough away that they still had about a klick between them when the small Corellian freighter lurched forward. Sarusa could see the mountains to port moving buy at increasing speeds.

Once the blue and white ships closed to half a klick she opened fire, the force of the blaster cannon's power moving her around a bit more than she anticipated. Worse, as soon as the red bolts sizzled past the blue and white fighters behind them, they began rolling and jinking in and out of each other's place like the cups used in the follow the chit game performed by street "artists" on Coruscant to rob tourists of their credits. Within a minute their own blur bolts were ripping in to the small freighter's stern. They dove down into a ravine and Sarusa was able to keep them off, but all they did was simply settle into a high altitude holding pattern until the ravine came to a rocky end.

A half minute later a shower of sparks exploded over Sarusa's head and the turret died with a pathetic whine. "I'm sorry Kimian! Maybe you shoud've manned the gun!" she cried in a whine that rivaled the dying turret's.

"Don't worry about it doll. I couldn't have done any better…not against these guys," he answered calmly, but the worry laced his words.

"I'm sorry for getting you into this. I am going to come back down," she said a bit more calmly.

"No! no, stay where you are…shields are down to five percent, I'm gonna try and crash us belly down."

Sarusa clasped her hands together and thought of her husband Ves and the netherworld of the Force she had been told about as a young girl. For the first time she prayed that it was real. She kept on praying as a cannon blast tore open her turret's bubble in a shower of glass. She prayed harder as the wind whipped her hair across her face hard enough it felt like it was drawing blood. She even thought of Uli briefly as she heard Kimain and Jebbis yell over the comms….and then there was nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The _True North_ landed at Fort Koa and its occupants headed straight for the small, but well equipped command center. Kai-Kwon was shown to General Skywalker, a human from Eriadu who he only knew by reputation. A reputation built on costly successes.

Unfortunately, by the time they entered the sunken command center the troop carriers were beginning their vertical drops onto the continent of Adavas on Contruum's northern hemisphere 3 parsecs away. The General's caution to the wind approach preceded him as he had already ordered a massive flashwave attack on the front of the Mandalorian fort which was built into the side of a mountain.

Unlike the Hydian Theatre where Skywalker had made his name, it was clear from the outset that his trademark flashwave was not working. Enemy blips, denoted as red triangles on the holo-board, were continually materializing on the invaders flanks.

After another ten minutes of losing his veneer of calm, the general began gesticulating at his staff and barking orders to his commanders by comm to form a flanking guard. Another ten minutes and Kai-Kwon could take no more. He approached the holo-table the general was now hovering over, moving markers rapidly around the board.

"General?" he asked in a discreet voice.

"General?" he said, again louder, this time the general whipped around.

"Yes, what is it Jedi? I'm rather busy at the moment," he snapped before turning back to his board.

Kai-Kwon had had enough of his attitude. "Yes…busy losing," he said just loud enough to be heard by everyone at the table.

"What was that?" He asked in a manner that was between indignation and honest inquiry.

"I said I need a word General."

He looked around the room and saw that many of his lieutenants and analysts were now watching the confrontation. Exactly what Kai-Kwon did not want when dealing with an ego like this.

"I don't answer to you Jedi," he sneered.

"I'm not asking for you to answer to me, I'm asking you to listen…please."

"You're disrupting my staff. I'm going to have to ask you to wait outside command."

The tall Jedi turned on his heels and marched to the door. He heard Skywalker shouting in the background; "alright people, we have a battle to win!"

Kai-Kwon moved through the automatic door to the small vestibule connected to the main hallway. He found Azi and Corso pacing, but Akaavi still sitting coolly on the waiting bench.

"What's going on?" Corso asked, arms outspread.

He held up a finger at Corso than curled it at Akaavi, "come with me a minute."

She jumped up and they walked back into the command room. One of the guards, a Rodian, said "I'm sorry Jedi Deo but your companions are n-"

He trailed off in front of Kai-Kwon's cold stare.

They walked up to the holo-board and he pointed at it, "what do you know about this base Akaavi?"

She gripped her chin in her hand and approached a step or two before her face fell, "they're trapped."

"What do you mean?" He stepped to her side.

"This base was built over the top of a huge system of mountain spring caves. They converge and connect to the middle of the base."

The first signs of real panic for the lives of these soldiers took the form of rising stomach bile. He turned sharply to the general, still yelling about a new series of battlefield disasters. "General, you need to hear this!"

He turned again, his face clearly showing disbelief at his being disobeyed by anyone.

"Tell him what you just told me" he told Akaavi, uncaring over the general's wounded pride.

"Your men have walked into a trap, the Mandalorians are using the caves to flank and surround your men. They are going to decima-"

"-what are you doing in here!? You I can't order! But you I can arrest!" he shouted, pointing at Akaavi.

Kai-Kwon had no choice but to use the Force. He sent out waves of calm into the room. The general, who had been storming over and gesturing at his sergeant-at-arms, was now more like sauntering over with an expression of bewilderment.

"Now, again," he said, motioning to Akaavi. She herself was not immune to his persuasion, and she took a moment to get her bearings.

"General, this base was built over a massive cave system. They are using the caves to outflank your men. If you don't take the caves you will have no one left to assault the ground level entrance," she said clearly and loudly enough for the entire command center to hear.

The General still stood there, looking somewhat perplexed, almost as if he was still trying to figure out why he was listening to this Zabraki Mando rather than contemplating what she was saying.

"General, did you do any sort of recon?" Kai-Kwon asked him without reproach.

The General looked to him, and in that moment he knew his Force persuasion had done as much as it could. "What!? No. There was no time."

"No time? You're throwing away lives. These aren't holograms on a board" the Jedi said, almost pleading with the man to see reason and order a retreat.

"My orders were to establish a beachhead on Contruum, I cannot afford to allow sentimentality to deter me from that goal."

"you call concern for your soldiers lives sentimentality? What are you fighting for General? Truly?"

"We can still take it. Look," he tried to motion the younger human to the holo-table, "we're two hundred meters from the front. If we can punch through we can turn and set up a defense of our six."

"We are? Our six? General, you are not out there. Your life isn't in danger," Akaavi almost vomited the words, before turning on her heels to march out.

"You're right General, we can take the fort and we will…but not tonight." Kai-Kwon marched out behind his new comrade, leaving a stunned command center behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sarusa came to with the last vestiges of her scream escaping her lips. She was still held in place by her seat harness and she absent-mindedly began fumbling with the buckles while taking in her surroundings. It was now pitch black outside and she could hear the sounds of stirring animals outside the shattered bubble viewport of her cannon turret.

She stumbled down the shattered corridors of the small freighter, feeling her way to the cockpit where she lost her last hope. Clearly, they had been stopped only by the unforgiving nature of a rockface that had pushed the bow back to where the passenger jumpseats had been. She could just make out a human hand at the bottom of the rubble, while the side walls were streaked with the greenish blood of an Ortolan. She covered a reflexive gag with her hand and began to back up to the ramp.

Realizing the ramp wouldn't work without power she climbed back up to her turret and out the bubble window, before lowering herself down to the ground. She got her bearings and started walking west towards the battle. Considering the time that must have elapsed she could only figure the Mando fighters got called to the battle before swinging around to check on their freighter. Her only hope now was that the Republic had taken the base, or at least established a beachhead where she could get some water and hopefully a ride back to Lantilles.

Kai-Kwon walked out to the landing pad. Minutes earlier he had asked the B flight group leader Son Tekli to gather his pilots and meet him there. The assembled human, Rodian, Kel-Dor, and Lorrdian pilots looked at him as if he was one of the mythical deities of nearly all their early civilizations. It was a look that could fill a Jedi errant in their studies with a dangerous vanity.

"Men, I've just come from the command center. Our forces are outnumbered and outflanked. General Skywalker is refusing to order a retreat, so I am going down there. I have not been assigned to this battalion and I have no authority over you. I only know there comes a time when following orders is no longer an excuse. Following bad orders is an Imperial trait, and one I have no desire of seeing the Republic adopt. I cannot promise there won't be reprimands. I can't even promise General Skywalker won't have us shot down, though I highly doubt that. But I can promise if you come with me we will save our people, I hope that's good enough for you. I know it is for me."

Without waiting, he turned towards Azi, Corso, and the _True North._ A moment later he heard the footfalls of twelve feet fall in behind him.

Sarusa had walked for an hour over the incredibly rugged terrain of Contruum. She felt the coolness on her forehead again, and brushed away the purple blood from her head wound.

Worse than the unevenness of the terrain was the fact it never changed. The horizon wasn't changing and she couldn't make out the tell-tale signs of a distant battle she thought she would see by now…until now.

A set of three different running lights crested a small mountain range to the south. She started to wave her arms wildly, hopelessly in the dark. She began fishing in her pockets for a light source when she stopped. _I've seen that ship outline before_ she thought looking at the head on profile of a large assault yacht flanked by two smaller ships. All of the sudden it hit her like a thunderbolt and she hit the deck, squirming her way down into a narrow crevice as the three ships passed over head a few moments later. She lifted herself out of to see the Mand'alor Artus Lok's personal yacht _Dar'yaca_ come to a hover above a flat mountaintop a kilometer away. Suddenly the sleek ship descended, disappearing through a hologram made to appear as the solid apex of the now clearly artificial mountain. _Where are you when I need you YV-8?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The _True North_ barreled through Contruum's upper atmosphere, the two Kuati transports, each flanked by a pair of Republic "Scout"-Class fighters followed close behind. The planets darkened upper sky was artificially lit by a flurry of red and green ship to ship cannon fire. It was clear immediately the Republic was faring as badly in the skies as they were on the ground.

Even in the confusion it didn't take long for their flight leader to identify the new arrivals on the scene. "Unidentified vessel, why are you entering a fire zone?" the male with the Nautolan accent said, rather coolly considering.

Azi went to depress the comm and speak but Kai-kwon's hand beat her to it. "This is Jedi Master Kai-kwon Deo, we are leading B-flight to the ground to evacuate our remaining troopers."

"I didn't receive that order," the voice answered after a long moment's pause.

"That's because it wasn't given by the general. I am acting under the auspices of Jedi High Council."

"Sir, I-"

"-The general's failure to gather proper intelligence has led to complete disaster on the ground," he said quickly, forestalling any argument.

"Our men are outnumbered and outflanked. I am leading a rescue party. I don't need your help Major but I recommend you turn and burn with us when the moment comes."

"I-"

"-I will back your decision Major, you have my word," he said confidently, cutting through the pilot's indecision.

"Understood Master Jedi, and may the Force be with you."

"Right there, fire" he commanded Azi in the pilot's chair in front of him. She depressed a button on the yoke and a blue trailed torpedo tore out from underneath the bow, streaking towards a Mandalorian Kom'rk before extending in a blue flash and distending as an orange ball of fire.

Kai-kwon turned back to the comm, "and with you Major," he said while looking the stern of the Scout fighter they had just cleared of enemies. The discretion of the Force meant he would never know its role in his survival.

A few moments later they broke through the cloud bank and got a clear view of the nightmare befalling the Republic's troopers. They had taken what little cover they could fifty meters from the base's semi-circle front. The base looked to have duranium walls built high and back into the mountain. Kai-kwon gave a silent curse for General Skywalker as he scanned for any weakness in the base's defense and found none.

Worse he couldn't find a way to get to the stranded troopers. Half of the men were turned towards the base trying to suppress the gunners on the fort's parapets. While the other half were firing back towards the Mandalorians who had used the caverns to flank them. They were hemmed in and minutes from complete annihilation. Even in the low light Kai-kwon could see hundreds of black lumps strewn across the rocky ground that he knew to be bodies of young beings whose sacrifice was carelessly discarded for the vanity of one man.

"No! you stay on that top cannon!" Azi yelled into her headpiece to her husband manning the forty millimeter blaster cannon.

"Maybe we can-" Kai-kwon started to speak his way to a plan but was cut off by the intensely focused pilot.

"Listen up B-Flight; transports land behind our fighters with your starboard side facing the base. Strikers, make consecutive runs beginning at the sharp butte in front. Corso keep suppressive fire on those E-Web's! here we goooo!" the last part came out as a young girl on a ride at a fun park, as she threw back the throttle and fully engaged the repulsors while slamming the yoke to her left.

Kai-kwon had to use the Force to anchor himself as the _True North_ did a hard ninety degree turn and came to rest between the troopers and the castle. Azi unbuckled herself and unholstered her dual blasters. "Hey, cover our twelve."

The Jedi straightened and took the briefest moment to admire his comrade. Had she been born under different circumstances she could've been anything; admiral, sky ball forward, actress, Supreme Chancellor…anything she wanted. Had she anymore Force sensitivity she would've made a Jedi he could only imagine.

As Kai-kwon ran down the lowering ramp one of the cylinder shaped transports lands rapidly behind the _North,_ it's repulsors lifting a cloud of dust into the air around Kai-kwon. Behind him he hears the other transport land in front of their ship. _So far so good,_ he thought to himself as he activated his lightsaber and ran past the crouching soldiers. He could just see some of them stop firing and turn to watch the famous Jedi charge past them and down the rocky embankment towards the most dangerous non-Force users in the galaxy.

He could just hear Azi peel off behind him and yell at the gawking troopers, "frontline keep firing. Backlines start peeling off with us one by one!"

Immediately red, green, and blue bolts began flying in, the variance owed to Mandalorians lack of weapon uniformity. Even from this distance Kai-kwon was having trouble deflecting all the pinpoint shots. The accuracy owed to the Mandalorians skill and precision. Kai-kwon risked a quick look over his shoulder to see about two-thirds of the hundred and forty or so soldiers had embarked.

 _Just a few more minutes_ he thought through gritted teeth. Suddenly his confidence was shattered by a brilliant orange flash from off to his left. The distant _crack!_ And the tight kick up of rock and dust in front of his boot confirmed the fact they had brought out projectile weapons. Slug-throwers as they were colloquially known. Since the advent of blaster tech, projectile weapons had become good for one thing and one thing only…killing Jedi.

Kai-kwon reached deep into his soul for that reservoir of Force power that had been there since he was a youngling, and there it was yet again, like an old friend waiting by the comm. He channeled it through his left hand while still deflecting blaster bolts with the saber in his right, and lifted a speeder size boulder off to his left. Once he had it four meters in the air, he expelled the power tethered between the boulder and his gut with an audible _mmph!_ The boulder flew through the air at speeder like speeds, vanishing into the darkness where the slugthrower barrel had flashed with a cacophony of sound.

"Kai! Let's go!" he heard Azi call behind him.

He turned to see her hanging partway off the ramp, her hand gripped around one of its hydraulics. Before he could flash her a smile to let her know he was okay, he hear another _crack!_

This shot did not come from his left but his right, and this shot did not miss, tearing through the back of his right clavicle. His lightsaber fell from his suddenly deadened right hand and he pulled it to his left hand with the Force, continuing his defensive screen as he backpedaled to the ship.

He began summoning a Force run that would propel him to the ship and out of harms way but the pain was overwhelming his ability to focus. Suddenly he felt hands grip his back and he saw two troopers moving past him in a shooting crouch. He turned to find Azi slipping under his injured arm, putting her left hand on his back they began moving forward. Looking up he saw the topside turret move to the west and began firing at the attackers behind them. They were just to the ramp when Kai-kwon heard another rapport from the old-fashioned but deadly sniper rifle. This time he felt nothing but a spray of wetness across his left cheek.

"Juza!" he heard an unfamiliar voice call out behind him.

"Leave her! We have to go!" Azi yelled from her place at Kai-kwon's armpit.

Finally they were in the relatively safe surroundings of the ship. Azi leaned him against a bulkhead with his consent and ran to the cockpit. Within moments she had the ship peeling away from the deadly ground and taking off behind the two transports. Only two of the Scouts pulled up beside them. There was no need to ask.

Kai-kwon made it to the cockpit, the pain from his shattered shoulder subsiding with supernatural help.

"Azi," he groaned more than said as he sat down in the jumpseat behind her.

"Head south."

"What about the transports?" she asked snapping around to find his eyes.

"The Major will see them out…I sense something…to the south."

Azi only needed to see his face before banking sharply to the left.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sarusa had been walking for less than an hour since seeing the Mand'alor's yacht, but the terrain made it feel like half the night. Undulation after undulation and a river that would make a good tourist spot for thrill seekers had this planet been anywhere else. Now with boots and pants soaked through and starting to chafe, she trudged on in the direction of the horizon that sporadically lit up with the telltale signs of plasma and laser fire.

She needed a rest. _Right after this last berm_ she told herself as she approached another rocky rise. She steadied herself on the loose rocks with her hands splayed out in front of her as she slowly made it over the crest. Her first bit of luck saw her find a nice clearing ahead with a long flat rock that would be perfect for a really uncomfortable nexu nap. Just as the thought of rest crossed her mind her booted foot planted too firmly on a loose rock that slid out from under her and took her left leg with it just enough to upset her balance. She crashed backwards, her fall broken by her butt and a sharp rock.

She let out a cry followed by a string of curses and a capitulating whimper before cocking her head back and readying a good, long cathartic scream at the universe when something moved in her peripheral vision. She stopped moving and tried to focus on the slinking blackness in the corner of her eye. She knew she could see what it was if she just turned her head but she was too scared to…she knew it was something bad. She reached down slowly and grabbed the loose rock she had fell on. Once she got it firmly in her grasp a smell accompanied the encroaching blackness and she did turn just in time to see a large vaath hound lunging at her from below, its sharp forelegs outstretched.

She just managed to get her arm inside the predator's left forearm, pushing its shredding claws past her body. With her left hand she brought the sharp jagged rock down onto the head of the animal. The impact knocked the makeshift weapon out of her hand, but also stunned the large nexu like creature for a moment. That was all she needed to turn and run.

Even in the sheer terror of the moment she knew she had no chance of outrunning the hound. Instead she ran for the large, natural, quartz mounds all around her. The first one she rounded and ran back the way she had come, the hound following her around. The second time, the non-sentient predator got wise and ran up the mound as she ran around it. Sarusa had just enough time to throw her arms in front of her face as the vaath hound tackled her. Its talons shredded her forearms before she could get her feet underneath it and kick it off. The hound snarled and began to stalk back slowly, savoring the kill while its instincts told it not to rush in carelessly. Sarusa was out of plays. All she could do was crawl backwards, keeping her good foot out in front of her. The adrenalin had kept her from noticing, but tears were streaking down her face. She thought of her husband...and strangely enough, Uli. She had a feeling she would be seeing them both in the next world.

The vaath, sure now that Sarusa was no longer a threat, rushed in with jaws splayed wide and aimed right for her throat when the ground exploded behind it. The hound didn't even turn around as million year old instincts kicked in, telling it automatically when to fight and when to take off. It left the meal it had worked so hard for heaving on the ground behind it as it dashed off without ever looking back.

Sarusa looked to her left and saw an old YT freighter hovering just off to the left. The realization of what had happened dawned on her and relief left her body in a shuddering quake of tears, blood, and spit, and finally…unconsciousness.

She came to on the sole table of what had to be a small freighter's infirmary. She looked down to see a medical gown and bandages around her forearms. She peeked under the gown to see her underwear and despite herself felt a bit invaded. She looked out past the infirmary's windows and saw a young human put down a datapad and move into the room.

He lifted his wrist comm to his mouth. "Hey, let Kai-Kwon know she's up."

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked, approaching her bedside.

"achey…where are my clothes?" she asked in a voice that didn't feel like her own.

The man flashed a sheepish grin. "In the wash…my wife said they were soaked and your jacket was preventing her from bandaging your arms."

"Oh…well…thank you…you saved my life." She laid her head back down, the fuzzy feeling making it hard to keep it off the pillow for long.

As if reading her mind the man said, "hydrodea. Those cuts were pretty deep. Should wear off in a couple hours."

She nodded her understanding that it was the potent pain killer making her feel so out of it.

"I'm Corso Riggs by the way," he said but didn't offer a hand.

"Sarusa…Sabasoo," she answered weakly.

"Yeah," the human agreed for some reason.

"How did you happen by? What were you even doing on Contruum? It's a war zone."

"We have a Jedi with us. He uhh sensed, I'd guess you say, your distress."

"Kai-Kwon?" she asked, her journalistic instincts starting to fight through the narcotic and pain.

"Yeah, he knows you too," Corso answered with a soft pat on her shoulder. She was back asleep before he could add 'get some rest'.

This time she opened her eyes to..to Kai-Kwon Deo. She would've known him even had she not written the story on him that coined him the Republic's Savior. He was already fairly well known to every reporter in the Core at least.

"it's you," she croaked inelegantly.

"Yes. I sensed your distress with the Vaath," he said quietly, his hands locked inside his sleeves.

"The battle? Did you help?" she asked, her worry for Uli at the forefront of her mind.

"We helped evacuate the remaining soldiers…it was…" he stopped himself from saying bloodbath, "a near total loss."

Her eyes closed and a tear streaked down her temple. She couldn't explain it but she knew he was gone.

They made it back to Lantilles by mid-morning. General Skywalker had refused to admit his arrogance led to eighty percent combat losses, and even threatened to petition Defense Command about this "Jedi interference". He could say or do whatever he wanted, Kai-Kwon saw the looks of contempt his people in the CIC held for him. He also had seen the looks of gratitude in the eyes of the beings they brought back. That was enough for him.

Sarusa was on her feet by the early afternoon and was helping the medics as their shuttles returned from the battlefield. A couple hours into the hellish triage Azi spied her lift the sheet off a young human, whose face had remained relatively unblemished, and place a hand to the side of his cheek as tears fell onto his blood stained chest armor.

Finally, by sunset the last of the medical shuttles had returned. And while they had saved a meager ten percent Kai-Kwon was thankful the Mandalorians observed the rules of recovery, something the Empire had failed to do on numerous occasions.

Sitting on crates, sharing an MRE bar and a bottle of water Azi asked about the young human and Sarusa told her all about their meeting the night before last. There were no words of comfort. Azi knew she didn't want to hear that at least the young man had gotten to know her. So she said nothing…just put a comforting hand on the Pantoran's back.

"…He was such a fool…thought battle would be like something he saw on the holos…had no idea what he was walking into." She said over a sip of Corso's flask of Mantellian whiskey.

"Well that was no fault of his. Leadership had no idea that was the Mand'alor's command center," Azi said, looking out over the tragedy still playing out on stretchers before them.

"Wait..how did you know about him?" Sarusa asked, whipping the excess spirit from her lip.

"Our Mandalorian, Akaavi…why? You know about him?"

"Know about him? I saw him…last night," she stood up and ran a hand through her now coarse hair.

"Saw him? Where?" Azi asked, standing up in excitement.

"I forgot to tell Jedi Deo…where is he?" she looked past Azi.

"In the medcenter. Where'd you see him?" she yelled to the back of her head as the reporter turned for the medcenter.

"He's in the base! And I know how to get in!" She yelled back, before running back into the med center with Azi close on her heels.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Two hours after Sarusa had burst into the base's overflowing infirmary where Kai-Kwon had been doing his underwhelming best as a healer, the remainder of the elite SpecOps unit known as the Convors, whose leader had been taken along with Jedi Kira Carson, had finally arrived on Contruum. After the appropriate amount of complaining about the military protocol that had slowed them down so, the reunited team was ready to begin planning its rescue mission.

It was still pitch black when Kai-Kwon found ATIR-7's sharpshooter loading her gear into the assault shuttle.

"You ready?" the Jedi asked needlessly as they clasped arms.

"Been ready for a week" she bit back.

"Remember Amina, I have no intel on him. I don't know if he's there and if he is I don't know if he's alive".

"I don't care about odds Kai-Kwon. I'd walk through the Shadowlands with a waterblaster on a one in a million shot for him" she said without even the shadow of a grin.

"I know you would" he answered. And then almost to himself added, "so would I."

Kai-Kwon had long suspected that Amina Sundiver and her Dornean commander Taneer T'Laht were more than just comrades and the recognition of the same personal desperation in her that he felt towards Kira as much as confirmed it.

"Careful, you're going to break your teeth" Corso said to Akaavi as he polished her vibrostaff in the galley of their ship, _True North._

The Zabraak Mandalorian unclenched her jaw but didn't crack a smile. That was okay by Corso, he knew the big Mando liked him more than she let on. And whether she would admit it or not she knew they needed Corso for more than his aim. With Kai-Kwon dour and stoic even when he wasn't going to save his Force- mate, the Convors worried about their captain, and Akaavi seeking vengeance on the man who had killed a large part of her clan just days earlier on Dxun, the party needed a little more 'party'.

Corso continued on and peered in at the Convors in the crew quarters, who sounded like they were in the middle of swapping stories about their fearless leader. Corso noticed the blonde sharpshooter off to the side, biting a thumbnail. Finally he got to the guest cabin and saw a shirtless Kai-Kwon in a seated position, but hovering about two feet off the durasteel floor.

He cleared his throat and the Jedi slowly lowered himself before opening his eyes and standing up to grab his tunic off the back of the desk chair.

"Hey muscles, we're coming up on Contruum. The boss says five minutes till we're out of lightspeed" he said, referring to his wife.

"Alright, I'll come up"

Corso started to turn back when the Jedi stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Corso, why are you here?"

The question was asked with concern but that's not how Riggs took it, and Kai-Kwon could tell. "I mean you and Azi should be starting a family, not risking everything for…"

"…for what? For close friends? For the Republic?...you know, you Jedi aren't the only ones allowed the sacrifice for the greater good" Corso snapped with more venom than he intended.

"I know that Corso…that's not what I mean. I just don't want to lose you two".

Corso started to leave but turned back once more. "You know, I don't know much about the Jedi teachings, but I know you and Kira, and I have a feeling this is exactly what she wants you to overcome".

Kai-Kwon's inability to look him in the eyes was good enough for an answer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The _True North_ broke through the lowest cloud bank and hurtled towards a series of volcanic mountain peaks in the distance.

"there" Sarusa said pointing at a mid-sized rust colored mountain in the foreground of the chain.

"Okay Akaavi, you're up" Azi said while getting out of the captains chair and letting the big Mando take her place. The others filed back into the threshold of the bridge entryway, except for Corso who could pass for a Mando'ade in his armor at the co-pilots dash.

"Unidentified sh-"

"-Aliit ori'shya tal'din" Akaavi said, cutting off the voice on the comm.

"…K'oyacyi" the voice answered after a moment. "Who is this?"

"Tracyn Kishanti with Olar Avruna…now open haar'chak!"

She glanced at Corso who mouthed the words 'who?'

"Taneer's nikar trap and the first lookout" she answered without depressing the comm.

Corso gripped the arm rest so tightly his fingers ached. For her part, apart from a square jaw Akaavi seemed relaxed as the interminable silence stretched on.

When the static from the comm did come it nearly launched Corso out of his seat. "Welcome to Resol'nare Base."

Corso released the chair and clenched a fist in exultation as the blackness in the top of the volcano dissipated into a swirl of smoke and red light. Akaavi hit the negative altitude thrusters and the North began to descend into the lights and smoke.

Once they got through the mechanical fog bank they could clearly see the dimly lit hangar they were descending into. "Glad you made it off Dxun you two, but I'm sorry to say you missed all the fun" the voice over the comm said as an unhelmeted Mando waved at them from a windowed security office just beneath them now.

"…not all the fun you mir'osik" Akaavi said as the North became level with the office.

"dung for brains" never got over the shock to do more than drop his jaw before the North's twin underside cannons blasted the security center to oblivion.

"out of the coolers" Corso announced and the team climbed out of the scanner dampening smuggling compartments.

The alarms went up immediately and the red light that had just been at the entrance to the hangar, now permeated the entire structure as an alarm klaxon blared. Kai-Kwon appeared behind them and peered out on the blossoming hive of activity. "Well no more deception now".

Mandos ran in from adjoining corridors and tried to set up E-web cannons or anti-vehicle turrets were quickly blasted by Akaavi or one of the Convors manning the turrets. Mandos were smarter than most, and it only took them one attempt to realize the smarter play was to back off into the base and wait for the attacker to disembark.

Akaavi handed off the controls to Azi. The Twi'lek turned back to them. "May the Force be with you" she intoned.

"And with you" Kai-Kwon answered.

"And may our ancestors watch over us" Akaavi added.

Corso clenched arms with the Jedi and said "we'll be waiting".

"Corso" Kai-Kwon started.

"Go get them" his friend responded before running to take over the top side turret.

The Jedi and the Mandalorian met the Convors by the ramp. "We clear on the plan?" Kai-Kwon asked the temporary captain, Io Zeedo, the teams Rodian technician.

"Sure. Cause as much chaos as possible on the lower levels while you two find out people upstairs" he answered nonchalantly.

"And kill the usurper" Akaavi breathed intensely.

"if the Force wills it" Kai-Kwon reminded her and waited for her to nod her understanding.

"Alright. Let's do this" Zeedo said and slapped the button to extend the ramp.

They were greeted by blaster fire briefly as Kai-Kwon and Akaavi leapt from the ship to the upper catwalk, before the Convors let loose a volley of their own fire to cover the pair before the North continued to lower itself to the hangar floor.

Kai-Kwon and Akaavi looked at each other briefly before taking off for the nearest corridor.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

They didn't not slow their run as the two Mandalorians, briefly suppressed by the North, came out of cover to fire. Kai-Kwon's blue blade was lit and deflecting bolts in the same movement. Akaavi left the cover of the light show in front of her to throw her vibrostaff like a javelin at the helmeted head of the green armored Mando to her left. The seven foot harmonically vibrating staff hit the smaller Mandalorian with enough force to crumple him against the back wall of the corridor. A second later Kai-Kwon had gotten close to slice through the DC-14 blaster of the gray armored Mando while slamming his head into the wall with his free hand. As they moved further down another pair of Mandos entered from the far end but were quickly blown backwards and upwards as the Jedi released a torrent of Force energy down the corridor.

Down below the Convors were given the cover they needed to disembark by a free firing Corso in the bottom turret. They split into a team of two and a team of three before heading in different directions, each with a bag of thermal detonators.

Up above on the top story Akaavi led them right to the base's CIC. It was clear from the light numbers there that the diversion on the bottom floor was working. Akaavi announced their arrival with a blaster shot from her sidearm into the head of a Mandalorian watching the firefight in the holding cells area on a vid screen.

The Mandos, as ever, wasted little time wondering what had happened to their comrade and qickly turned and began firing at the only place the shot could've emanated from given the movement of their recently deceased fellow. They would've been quick enough to hit almost anyone else.

Kai-Kwon vaulted into the middle of the CIC and landed right in the middle of the three defenders, his free hand sending the Force into the floor. He watched it reverberate around him, knocking two of Mandos back across consoles and tables in opposite direction. The nearest man fared far worse, as he went straight up into the ceiling and made the telltale sound of a breaking neck.

It was the kind of timing only the Force could arrange. As soon as Kai-Kwon stood up the lift was announcing its arrival. The doors opened and Artus Lok immediately recognized danger. He raised his blaster as he stepped out only to watch the barrel melt away in a blue flash. Before he could react another blue flash materialized into a burning blade just below his chin. The smell of superheated ozone singed his nostrils and he followed the blade to the tall long-haired Jedi who handled it from beside the lift.

"Tell them to throw out their blasters and come out with their hands up" Kai-Kwon spoke slowly.

Artus looked him over and Kai-Kwon could tell he was mulling over whether to tell his men in the elevator to shoot the prisoners. But after another moment he deflated. "Do what he says".

A second later two deeces came flying out and clattered on the grated floor. The blasters were followed a moment later by two well armored and red caped Mandos.

"Get 'em out" Kai-Kwon said a bit louder and Akaavi came out from behind the other side of the lift doors. The Jedi could see the regret in the face of the big dark skinned Mandalorian. He knew now he should've fought.

Akaavi came out leading a bruised, battered, but smiling Kira and a bruised, battered, and sneering Taneer T'Laht.

Kai-Kwon brought up his wrist comm. "Azi, call them back. Once they are on board start the climb".

"You got it cap". She knew better than to ask for details before the OP was finished.

Akaavi let the pair out of their stun cuffs and transferred them to Lok's bodyguards. Coming up behind Lok she grabbed his arms roughly. "Give 'em to me or I'll break 'em".

The Mandalore acquiesced but never took his eyes off Kai-Kwon. "You gonna let her do this Jedi?"

The question caught him offguard but he tried not to show it. He didn't want to admit he didn't know what he was talking about but before he could say anything Akaavi kicked him in the back of the knees and Kai-Kwon had to disengage his light saber to keep from shaving off the front half of the man's head. She continued down the line kicking the other two Mandos in the same fashion until all three were on their knees in front of the lift.

"Akaavi what are you doing?" he asked as the floor shook beneath them. The Convors had detonated their explosives to cover their retreat back to the True North.

"Akaavi?" he asked again.

"What do you think I'm doing? This dikut killed my Clan mother. Nearly wiped out my entire clan." She spat on the ground in front of him as she circled the trio like a nexu circling an injured bantha.

"And they'll pay…on Coruscant".

"I'll not have him live out his days playing dejarik in some Republic facility".

"Akaavi you're with the Republic now".

"that's where you're wrong Jedi. The Republic is with Mandalore now" she said with a sneer and pulled her sidearm again, needlessly checking the power cell in order to build up the anticipatory fear.

Kai-Kwon looked to Lok. "Go on boy. You'd have to kill her to stop her and we both know you're not gonna do that…so let's not waste any more time".

Kira began pulling him away. Akaavi looked to the emaciated Dornean still behind her. "You want to help me with this?"

Taneer hesistated only briefly before picking up one of the DC-14's on the ground.

"Taneer" Kai-Kwon said.

"Think about it Deo. We let this poodoo live and he escapes? Mandalorians will be too busy fighting each other to help us end this war" Taneer managed to answer without ever looking at his friend.

"It's not the Jedi way" was all he could think to say.

Now the green-skinned alien did look his friend in the eye. "I'm not a Jedi Kai…and you don't know what we've been through".

He finally looked to Kira but she wouldn't meet his gaze. The comm on his wrist broke through the unspoken pain and shame. "They're onboard and we're headed to you".

Kira began to pull him away again.

"Put my bucket on would ya?" he heard Lok ask behind him.

He watched Akaavi bend over to grab the red and gold helmet on the floor. In the corridor they heard three blaster shots. The pair of Jedi got back out onto the hangar catwalk as an open lift full of Mandos moved between the fourth and top rings of the hollowed out volcanic hangar.

One arm around Kira he began deflecting bolts from below with the other as they moved out onto the loading platform. Return fire came from behind them as Taneer joined them. The lift stopped off to their left as the North rose up below them.

"Can you jump?" he asked Kira, tucked into the crook of his arm. She nodded and the three fell twenty meters onto the top of the freighter. They heard a pounding to the right and looked to see Corso in the top bubble turret. He pointed to the maintenance hatch and shot them a thumbs up before opening up on the edge of the platform the Mando team was just starting to peek out from.

As Kai-Kwon guided Kira and then Taneer into the hatch he heard Akaavi's voice come over the hangar PA. She was speaking Mandalorian but Kai-Kwon had learned enough to know she was telling the survivors there was a new Mand'alor.


	11. Chapter 11

**Epilogue**

As the _True North_ screamed away from the mountain base on Contruum, Kai-Kwon and Kira sat where they had fallen clutching each other's hand. Amina Stardiver was lifting her tired and wounded commander from the deck.

"Thanks for the save LT" the Dornean said as he got to his feet. "You too Corporal" he nodded over her shoulder to another of the team's 3 humans, Terik Bondari.

"Anytime Chief" Bondari answered.

It was the glumness in his usually jovial combat medic that awakened him to the emptiness of the debarkation deck. "Where's the rest?" he asked, his large Dornean heart already sinking down into his upper abdomen.

Amina averted her eyes and gave a small shake. "Drossa? Voda?" he asked the second name more sharply than the first.

Finally, he took his human sharpshooter by the shoulders. "Where is Io?"

"Gone Chief" Bondari finally answered for her. Still he looked to his second in command like a man told he had the rakghoul virus looked to the second doctor in the room.

"LT?" he asked more gently.

Finally, Amina met his gaze. "they're gone Taneer" she answered just as softly.

"How could you risk so much on me?" the commander sounded disgusted for the first time.

Amina looked back at the deck again.

"We all knew what we were doing Chief" Bondari said in a tone that sounded defensive.

"They knew the odds on this one. LT didn't feed us any bantha poodoo. We knew you were worth the sacrifice. Not to us. But to the whole damn Republic!"

Taneer heard the words of his medic but never took his eyes off the woman in front of him. He knew for her, Bondari's words were not a hundred percent accurate. And the reason for that sickened him. He retracted his hands from her shoulders as if she were a hot caf pot and stalked off down the corridor the nearest corridor. Kai-Kwon had not moved during the conversation. Now he watched Terik Bondari come over to comfort his immediate commander as he felt Kira's hand pull away from his own. He looked to his right to see his partner and lover distance herself from him, both physically and emotionally.


End file.
